Against The Tides
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: Collin was different, he also never wanted to end up like some of his brothers. He never wanted to imprint on someone, but what happens when it happens? What happens when its Jacob Blacks sister?


**Against the Tides **

Collin paced his living room, tinking about the bonfire tonight. After a while he noticed the time and walked to his room. He pulled out a baby blue polo shirt and put it on, then he grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and put them on. He looked around the room, finding his keys on his desk. He grabbed them, then grabbed his cell phone and wallet off of the nightstand. Sliding everything in his pocket, he walked out of his room and through the house, stepping outside the front door. After locking the door, he walked down the trails, headed for Sam Uley and Emily Young's house.

After a while he came up to it and saw some people around back. He smiled and walked around the back, seeing the bonfire already started and mostly everyone there already. He walked over, standing next to Seth and Leah. He looked between them both then looked away smiling, ever since he came back he had thought pretty highly of Leah, like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. When he stopped smiling he turned back to them, out of the corner of his eye he saw her. He started talking with Seth, but he couldn't help to keep looking towards her, she was talking with her brother and twin sister.

"Hey Man!" Seth spoke as he raised his hand.

Collin hit it with his and smiled, "Hey Seth! Leah," He nodded towards her.

"Hello Collin," Leah smiled.

"How are you both?" He asked.

"Good, good," Seth replied, eager for Sam to let them eat.

As Collin continued talking with Seth and Leah, he continued to look on at Jake and his sisters. He had never seen her before, just her twin and Jake. He has however heard of her, he never expected to meet her with what he heard. At that time Sam called out for food. He walked over with Seth, though Seth got there before him, Leah stayed next to him. He grabbed a plate after Seth and walked down the line, filling his plate up. At the end, he grabbed a Coke out of the cooler and walked over to a log, sitting down on it. Becca was a few people behind him, she walked with Jake, filling her plate lightly then grabbed her a Sprite out of the cooler and walked over to him, sitting on the log across from him.

She looked up at Collin and smiled, "Hey I'm Becca, I don't think we have met yet."

"I'm Collin," He smiled opening his drink.

"Are you a friend of Jakes?"

"You could say that, we met through Sam."

"Oh, that's nice, are you from here?"

" I was born here, but my parents moved me to Florida when I was 7, I moved back a few years ago when my grandma got sick."

"Awe, how is she?"

He frowned and looked down, " She passed a year ago."

She frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry to hear that."

He looked up trying to change the subject, "what about you? Jake said you were in Hawaii."

She giggled lightly, " Jake's talked about me before?"

He laughed a little, "He may have mentioned you a few times."

"Well, I lived there with my husband, well ex husband soon."

"Oh," He said quietly.

"It's okay, I'm doing a lot better since I've been back. I missed it here a lot, I was so far away from Jake and Rachel, and my dad."

He smiled, as he looked at her again, he felt different. He felt a little warmer than usual, and it seemed to him like he was being drawn towards her. He had no idea what was going on with his head or his heart. He didn't even realize Seth and shown up next to him. Seth sat down, with his half empty plate and nudged Collin.

"Hey Becca!" Seth said cheerily then started to eat again.

"Hey Seth," She smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm great!" He said with a mouth full of food.

Everyone else started to gather around the logs. Once everyone was there, Sam, with Billy Black, started to tell the stories. Everyone listening quietly, smiling all around. Charlie Swan was there with Sue Clearwater, this being his first time to hear them. After the stories and everyone talking for a while, Collin decided to head home. He watched Becca for a while as he started walking back to his house, she was with her brother and sister again, this time Renesmee was with them. He continued walking, his thoughts going back to Becca and his body still feeling weird. Sam watched him, like he had been all night.

Collin got to his house, unlocking the door then walking inside. He locked the door then walked back to his room, setting his keys, phone, and wallet on the nightstand. He took of his jeans and shirt and crawls into his bed, trying to sleep. Through out the night all he could do was toss and turn, he felt a little emptiness inside him, Becca on his mind the whole time.

Shortly after the sun rose, Collin heard a faint knock on his door. He groggily climbed out of the bed and grabbed some clothes that he usually wore to work on his car and threw them on. He walked through his house, opening the door as he got to it. Once he looked up he froze, looking at the young blonde standing in front of him.

"Hi Collin," She smiled, her crystal blue eyes looking directly at him.

"Ash."

"I've missed you Call."

He shook his head, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, it's been too long. The distance doesn't work well... babe"

"Don't call me that, and I ended things with you a while ago, remember?"

"And I came to fix that, I know you didn't mean it." She smiled, as Collin looked up he saw Becca and her sister, Rachel, walking by. She looked at him then looked at the girl standing in front of her. As she looked away to talk to her sister again, he could see a slight frown on her face. Rachel looked at him and shook her head, then looked away. Collin, trying to collect his thoughts grabbed AshLeigh forcefully and pulled her into his home.

"I can't believe you came up here," He spoke as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what was going on with his mind.

"I...I," She started to stutter, trying to keep the tears from falling, "I missed you.. I'm.. I'm sorry." As he looked at her, she moved her hands, without thinking she placed them on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed her away quickly, feeling it was wrong, but he couldn't understand why he felt that way.

"What happened to you?" She stepped away from him, the tears sliding down her cheeks this time.

"I don't know Ash," He sighed, trying not to look at her. He didn't want to see her cry, he hated seeing a girl cry over him.

He spoke again, " Look, I didn't want any of you to come here, Ash. This is not the place for any of you. This is a whole different world. Look I need to go, I have something to do. You can stay here till I get back. But you can not stay the night here."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Okay," She turned around and walked to the couch, sitting on it and turned on his T.V.

Collin grabbed his clothes that were rolled and tied, happy that he was wearing clothes that were already torn, covered with oil stains, and old. He walked outside the back door and walked into the woods, looking for a good spot to phase. As he walked he saw Becca and Rachel, they were sitting on some logs in the woods, talking. He contemplated walking to them, but he decided not to. He felt pulled to Becca but he needed to figure things out before he spoke to her again, and he needed to get AshLeigh back to Florida.

He walked behind the biggest tree he could find close to him. He tied the clothes to his left leg then took off running, as he jumped he phased into the reddish brown wolf. He continued running into the woods, trying to patrol, Becca was constantly running through his mind.

"_Ugh. Dude. Collin what the hell man?" _Brady, Collin's best friend, thought in him mind. In wolf form they can speak telepathically to each other.

"_Brady?"_

"_Yes dude. Why is Becca everywhere?"_

Sam's voice appeared, _"I believe someone has imprinted."_

"_what?"_ Collin and Brady spoke at the same time.

"_You heard me."_

"_What is imprinting?" _Collin had heard it before, with the wolves that have imprinted before, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"_Its not love at first sight, its you finding your soul mate. Where all that matters is her, you feel as if you should always be in her presence, and when you can't be you feel a little pain. You want to do everything for her, always be there, give her everything she wants." _Sam spoke with his thoughts of Emily coming into his mind.

Collin thought about everything, he looked up and saw Sam and Brady, both in wolf form, standing next to him.

"_whoa... Dude.. You need to tell her!"_ Brady replied, trying not to get grossed out with Emily and Sam, but noticing the reason Sam had left Leah for Emily.

"_How exactly do I tell her Sam? And I have to explain the whole wolf thing don't I? Won't she get mad that Rachel and Jacob never told her?" _

"_She'll probably get upset but she'll understand, you have to explain it all to her and why no one ever told her. You'll even have to tell her about the Cullens."_ They could hear the distaste for the Cullens that Sam had.

Collin nodded at them then ran back towards the tree he phased at. Once he got to it he phased quickly and put on the clothes that were tied to his leg. He walks out of the woods finding one of the many trails. He stepped on it and started to follow it, hoping to find Becca.

As he continued walking he saw Becca with Rachel just a little ways from their home. He smiled and jogged over to them. As he got closer he felt a lot better, he was a little nervous though. How was he going to explain all of this to her?

"Hey Becca! Rachel!" Collin waved as he got to them.

"Hey," Becca smiled seeing him.

"Becca I need to talk to you."

She looked from him to Rachel then back to him, "Okay."

"I.. Well... I imprinted on you... I'm a wolf, imprinting is a part of being a wolf. There's vampires, which is why were here. And Yes.. I don't know.. Imprinting makes you my soul mate. Rachel is a imprintee, Paul is her imprint, he's a wolf too. And Sam, yea Emily is Sams." He spoke so fast Becca froze, she looked from him to Rachel several times.

"What?" She looked confused.

Rachel laughed lightly, "Well Becca, I guess its time you should know. But Collin, what about Jake?"

"I.. I don't know yet, I first have to figure this part out."

"What is a imprint? What the hell, soulmate? I hardly even know you..."

"Becca.. Imprinting shows you two are meant to be, you can take the time to get to know him well before anything tho."

"Whats do you mean you're a wolf?"

"You remember those stories we listen to at the bonfires?"

"Yes," She sat down, trying to take it all in.

"Those are true, Your brother, Me, Seth, Sam, and several others are wolves."

"How the-"

Collin cut her off, "It's called a shape- shifter, I can show you..."

"umm. Yea... show me, because I don't believe you."

Rachel stood there listening, as Collin turned around and walked behind a big tree. He took off his clothes and phased quickly. He walked out from the tree in wolf form, Becca turned around and look at him with a really confused look on her face. As he walked closer she noticed his eyes were still his normal brown eyes. He looked her into the eyes, then nudged his nose against her side, she jumped but then reached to pet him on the head. Becca had no idea what to think, she stopped petting him and nodded at him. He walked back behind the tree and phased back, putting his clothes back on, then walked back to both of the girls.

"So?" He asked looking at her

"Rach, how come you never told me?"

"I..I couldn't Becca, no one is supposed to know unless they have to." She replied quietly.

"No ones supposed to know what?" Jacob spoke as he walked towards the three. He looked between them all, "what's going on?"

"Umm.. Nothing," Collin said.

"It's not nothing!" Becca raised her voice.

"Becca..." Collin eyed her.

"Tell me.."

"You're not my Alpha."

Jacob growled lightly, "Rachel, Becca?"

They both looked around, then Rachel spoke up, "Collin imprinted on Becca." She mouthed 'sorry' to Collin, as Jacobs growls got louder.

"WHAT?" Jacob started to shake.

Collin lowered his head and backed away, knowing what was coming next. Jacob started to run towards Collin. Collin picked up his speed and phased in mid air, Jacob doing the same. Jacob, in wolf form, attacked Collin, rolling him over on the ground. Collin started to growl, happy that Jacob couldn't get into his mind. He moved his head and bit Jacobs neck, Jacob let out a little howl and moved backwards, phasing back into human form. Rachel and Becca turned away since Jacob was naked and they'd rather not see that. Collin ran to his home, phasing once he got there. He ran inside and grabbed some clothes, throwing them on, then ran back outside back to where he left Becca and Rachel. They were standing there talking to Jacob, who had clothes on now. He walked over to them, standing on the opposite side of Jacob. Collin stepped on a stick, making a crunch sounds. Everyone turned around and looked, Becca didn't look up at Collin.

"What is going on Collin?"

"I don't know..."

"You imprinted, when? I didn't even know you knew each other. "

"We met at the bonfire."

Jacob sighed, "You better be careful."

"I know."

"Good, I'll leave you both alone, Rachel will come with me."

Collin smiled watching them start to walk off, "Okay.. Becca?" He turned towards her.

"Yes?"

" Want to take a walk by the beach?"

Collin walked to the Black house, once he got there he knocked on the door. As Becca opened the door Collin looked up and smiled. She grabbed her purse and a towl then stepped outside. They walked down the trails following it to the beach. Once they got there, Becca set her stuff down and walked towards the water. Collin took off his shirt, laying it next to her stuff and ran into the water, passing Becca up.

**To be a chapter story on soon. You get to see the whole Imprinting part =] I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the ending, I had no idea how to end it without getting into the next chapter. **


End file.
